Possession
by kaizer20
Summary: A Kaname and Momomi fic. Re-uploaded, because of a certain someone who doesn't get that it's MY version from the real story. Telling me I made the ages wrong. Why don't you just read and understand that it's my version!    Read and review, please.


**A/N: This popped in my head just today, but it will be quite a surprise for me and you as well, seeing as though that this is the first time I wrote a pairing like this.

* * *

**

Possession

* * *

It was the first day of school for our fourth year Spican students. Fireworks popped to welcome the students as each took their first step of being fourth years, as well as their first step towards graduating.

"Goodbye, Kaname, dear" the azure haired girl mother's echoed. It was beginning of autumn and the end of summer as Kaname's beloved parents enrolled her at school.

"You be good, Kaname, at least, try" Kaname's father was worried for Kaname was accounted as one of the most ruthless students in her former school.

"Okay, mom and dad, and if ever I find my girlfriend here, I'll make her MINE, okay?" Kaname spat with pure venom of love in the word 'Mine'.

"Alright, we'll be going now" Kaname's mother finished as her husband finished putting all the bags on the ground and after she closed the window of their white SUV, but not before kissing her daughter goodbye.

Kaname waved her hands as she said her farewell to her parents. "Finally, it's my time to shine and if I'm lucky, I'll find her!" she yelled as after she turned around and started heading towards to the dorm.

* * *

"Bye, honey" the honey haired girl's mother said as she waved her daughter goodbye and disappeared on the highway.

"Bye, mommy, see you later!" Momomi yelled and waved as she watched her mother disappear.

"It's time for me to find her" she said as she started walking and dragging her bags to the dorm.

* * *

"Thank you, miss" Kaname said as she took her paper.

"Don't get lost now, okay?" the woman said as she handed the keys to her room.

Kaname thanked her again and bowed before going to her room.

* * *

"She's cute" Momomi said as she saw a girl that walked after she got her paper and keys.

"I wonder what her name is" she said as she the captivating eyes that stared at her.

"Miss?" said the woman behind the counter.

"Ah, sorry" Momomi said in embarrassment, but since she's not the type to be embarrassed, she hid the blush part excellently.

Soon, Momomi got her keys and paper. Luckily, the girl sat down on one of the chairs to rest, as if she was waiting for her.

"What's your name?" Momomi got to the point as she walked towards the girl.

"Hikari Konohana and you are?" Hikari asked with her smile.

"Momomi Kiyashiki, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hikari" she said as she held her hand for a handshake.

"The pleasure's all mine" Hikari said before continuing "let's look for our room together, okay?"

"Sure, let's go Hikari" Momomi said as Hikari stood up and searched for their room.

* * *

"So, this is my room" an azure haired girl began as she entered only to be surprised who her roommate is.

"Hey there" said her roommate as she sat on the chair, looking delicious with her semi naked body.

"Hey" Amane said as she blushed, although, still remaining stoic as ever.

"Not much for words, are we, boring" Kaname said as she turned back to what she's doing.

"I'm not really social, but, my name is Amane Ootori" Amane introduced herself as she started unpacking.

"Not interested" was all Kaname importuned.

* * *

"So, we're roommates" Momomi said as she started unpacking.

"It must be faith" the raven haired said as she also started unpacking.

"So… why did you wait for me?" Momomi knew that Hikari waited for her in purpose.

"I was interested by you, why?"

"It was odd and interested in what way?"

"I was interested, because I saw you as new friend".

"I see…" Momomi trailed off, starting to take less interest in the topic.

"So, do you like anyone in the school, I mean, someone you want to find and be with?" Momomi asked.

"This is a girl school…" Hikari trailed off.

"Aren't there lesbians?" Momomi made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see, so you know?"

"You're easy to read, I myself am a lesbian, so there's no need to worry"

"You're asking me who I like, am I right?"

"Yeah, so… who is it that you like?"

"Can I tell you the story first?" Hikari requested.

"I've got no choice in the matter anyways, so I'm all ears" Momomi signaled as she finished unpacking and crossed legs seated on her bed.

"This happened around six years ago when I was eight years old…" Hikari began.

* * *

_*Six years ago, on the roof of the Konohana residents*_

It was a peaceable night as two lovers were hugging each other under the night sky. One was a cobalt haired girl, smiling that rare smile and the other one was a blonde, feeling safe in her lover's arms.

"Hey, Amane" Hikari began "you know how much I love you, right?"

"Yes" Amane said as she hugged Hikari tighter.

"How come you have to leave?" Hikari asked as pain started dwelling inside her.

"I have to, but I promise that after six years, we'll see each other again, but make sure you transfer to Spica, okay?" Amane articulated as she turned her lover's face to meet her face.

"I will, so I guess, tomorrow will be the day you leave…" tears began as the thought of her lover leaving added pain "I love you".

"I love you too, Hikari" Amane said before the two lovers kissed their final kiss.

_*End of flashback*

* * *

_

"Young love… *Sigh*" Momomi laid her back on her bed.

"Her name's Amane Ootori" Hikari said as she too lay on her bed.

"Let me get this straight, that Amane Ootori girl is here and you're going to search for her?"

"That's right…"

"And what will you do if you found out that she fell in love with another?"

"Die"

"I guess I have to give you a reason to live" Momomi continued "I have one already".

"What reason would that be?"

"You've got me to live for"

"Why?"

"I'll be frank"

"Huh?"

"Dying, because of love is stupid, you have to forgive and forget".

"Okay, but…"

"No buts"

"Not that 'But', but"

Momomi turned her face towards Hikari, looking at each other's eyes.

"But what?" the honey haired girl asked.

"You never told me who you like, so who is it?" Hikari eyed her friend and roommate in curiosity.

"Kaname Kenjou" she admitted as a blush crept on her face.

"I know this might be personal, since you know, we just sort of met" Hikari blushed.

"Go for it, what is it?"

"Are you still virgin?" Hikari said as her blush went to a dangerous level, only getting a laugh in return.

"Do I look like I'm not virgin?" Momomi asked as she wiped her laughing tears.

"Yes…"

"What can I say? Kaname's really great when it comes to getting what she wants"

"You allowed her?"

"We're totally in love, and like you, we also made the same promise" Momomi told Hikari.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Hikari was amazed.

"Why?" Momomi asked as she covered her ears.

"Y-you mean t-that y-you g-got your v-v-virginity taken a-at a v-very young a-age?"

"Specifically, when I was six years old"

"Oh gosh…" Hikari face palmed, she just realized that she step into a girl whose lover took her virginity already.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Momomi asked in anger.

"Calm down, there's nothing wrong, it's just…"

"You'll be surprised with kids like us these days, a lot of dirty secrets" Momomi giggled as she hovered over her roommate.

"Momomi, what are you doing?" Hikari asked, trying to break free from the girl's grasp.

Momomi then stood up "I said the exact same thing to Kaname when she did that to me, only the 'Momomi' word was different".

"That's what she did to you?"

"Yep, and she was gentle with me, it was the perfect first sex"

"Green minded"

The two continued their conversation for two more hours and they took a walk on the dorms and toured the schools.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Amane asked as she and Kaname took a walk on the school grounds.

"You don't have to go with me" Kaname replied not really hearing her question earlier.

"What's your name?"

"Kaname Kenjou"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen" Kaname sighed and asked "will you fuck off?"

"The profanity type, I see"

"Fuck the hell off!" Kaname ran away.

"Wait for me!" Amane yelled as she started running to catch her, only for Kaname to disappear on a turn.

"Crap… where is she?" Amane wiped her sweat with the back of her palm, she was amazed when she saw two girls walking without noticing her, seeing as though that the girls were busy talking to each other.

"Hikari…" Amane trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing "who's that girl?" as well as looking from a distance and finishing "she's dead".

* * *

"I could've sworn that someone just said that she wanted to kill me" Momomi said to Hikari as a cold shiver ran through her body.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get through this" Hikari said as she held Momomi's hands.

* * *

From the background, a certain cerulean haired girl was watching intently the scene that unfolded in front of her eyes.

"She's dead" before continuing her venomous words "no one touches MY Momomi like that except ME and ONLY ME".

* * *

"*Shivers* I think someone wants to kill me as well" Hikari alleged.

"Yeah, let's go, I don't like this area".

"Okay".

* * *

"I found you!" Amane yelled to Kaname.

Kaname put her hand in front and immediately, Amane stopped "I saw you looking at MY Momomi"

"So, you know that chick?" Amane asked.

Kaname flared "Listen, bucko, NO ONE calls my girl a CHICK!" she yelled as she strangled Amane's throat.

"S-sorry… let go!" Kaname released.

"Are we clear?"

"Alright" Amane said, catching her breath.

"So, who's that girl that Momomi's with?"

"Hikari"

"Your lover"

"That's right"

"Those two are together?" Kaname asked before continuing "As in, hooked?"

"Don't know"

"Fuck…"

"Let's find out"

"Don't want to"

"You have to; I don't want MY Hikari to be with YOUR Momomi"

"What if they are?"

"I've got no reason to talk to her then"

"Pathetic"

"Why?"

"Even if they're together, I won't stop talking to Momomi"

"Okay, I'll try to talk, though am not sure"

"Whatever".

* * *

It's been eight months since that incident and Kaname and Amane were almost fed up with what their girls are doing.

"I've just had enough, why don't you ask them if they're hooked or not for fuck's sake?"

"As I said, I can't bear the answer!" Amane yelled back.

"It's better than just staring like jealous cows" Kaname said, calmed down.

"Why don't we just meet them in the forest tomorrow?"

"How on earth do you suppose that we can lure them?"

"Put a letter in their lockers?"

"Are you stupid?"

"What?"

"They're not stupid enough to walk to the forest"

"Hikari is?"

Kaname smirked and laughed before saying "You're dead".

"Why?" Amane asked.

"For telling Hikari is stupid"

"Don't tell her"

"Not sure if I can keep it a secret, but I'll try"

"Crap" Amane finished.

* * *

The next day, two girls woke up early and went to their class rooms. Luckily, the four girls were classmates, but for the past eight months, they haven't talked, not once.

"Let's put it in, now" Kaname said to Amane as they pretended that they were going for their lockers, instead, they sneakily put the letter in their love's lockers.

"Hey, Hikari, it's been eight months, hasn't it?" Momomi asked as she and Hikari headed for their lockers.

"Indeed, I wonder if those two are together" Hikari said as she felt jealousy run through her again when her love, Amane, was walking together with Kaname, again.

"Well, I wonder if they'll tell us" Momomi felt the same way.

The two then opened their lockers and a piece of paper fell.

"What's this?" Hikari asked as she picked up the pieces of paper and handed Momomi her letter.

"Thanks, Hikari… let's see" Momomi began reading.

_Dear Momomi,_

_I want you to meet me at the forest_

_Yours truly,_

_Kaname_

"Kaname's hand writing is good" Hikari complimented "even though it's short" she finished.

"She's not much for social words, she prefers words that includes topic that most people find boring" Momomi stated.

"Let me read mine"

_Dear Hikari,_

_Meet me at the forest_

_With all love,_

_Amane_

"Looks like our love are the same"

"Yeah, let's meet them" Hikari said.

"Okay" Momomi finished.

* * *

"Do you think that they will be here?" Hikari asked as the two were wondering in the forest.

"They better be" Momomi said, her face, stoic.

* * *

"Are you sure that they will arrive here?" Amane asked.

"They better do, and besides, this is where we agreed to meet" Kaname said, her face, more stoic than Amane's.

* * *

"There you are who is she?" Momomi asked as she hugged her lover, Kaname and pointed to Amane.

"Direct to the point, as always" Kaname trailed and said "this is Amane Ootori".

"It's a pleasure, you must be Momomi"

"This is Hikari" Momomi pointed to Hikari.

"I know"

"Just testing to see if you still know your lover"

"I see"

"Amane" Hikari said, with tears in her eyes as she ran to her lover and land on her arms.

"I miss you, Hikari" Amane said as she strokes her hair.

"So, are you two together?" Kaname asked as she and Amane let got off their lovers, waiting for 'The' answer.

"We're just friends" Hikari stated.

"EH?" Kaname said in disbelief.

"But why do you hold each other's hands and stuff?" Amane asked.

"To make you jealous of course" Momomi stated.

"Why?" Kaname asked.

"Because you two are always together and we thought that you two were hooked"

"No, you mean me and Amane being together, as a couple? NO WAY!" Kaname yelled.

"But why are you two always together then?" Hikari asked.

"Because you and Momomi always hanged out and we're roommates" Amane stated.

"So, this is all a big misunderstanding then?" Momomi stated.

"Yes" the three girls said and sighed.

"What a stupid way for not talking for eight months" Kaname started.

"But at least, that proves that you can hold out for a long time for our 'Thing'" Momomi sultry said as she pulled the collar of Kaname's uniform and started dragging her lover out of the scene.

The Amane and Hikari couple just stood there, stunned at the scene, but just laughed it off and started walking their way to their own road in life.

* * *

"_**Even though time passes, even if the rain may start, even if you're impatient… always remember that if your true love leaves you and returns, forever she'll be YOURS, faithfully"**_ ~kaizer20.

* * *

**A/N: Finished, well, truth be told, this story really focuses more in Kaname and Momomi even though that it appeared like it was a four woman story, but it's not. It's about this two and a misunderstanding.**

**Lastly, I was trying to capture a more normal ending, an ending that can happen to a lot of people.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
